Something
by Helterskelt123
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Shayera knows that she doesn't derserve happiness. Why does she try to find it in the Dark Knight? Perhaps, loneliness made her finally lose it. Sequel coming soon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Justice League. All rights go to _DC Comics_

**A/N: **For all you people out there who hate the Batman/Hawkgirl coupling then don't friggin' read this. It doesn't have much of romance in it, but I'm huge Batman/Hawkgirl fan for some very odd reason that is a mystery even to me. So, I ask that you do **_not_** review this story and say how much you dislike the couple; don't mistake me for someone who cares. Thanks.

Now, enjoy.

* * *

**Something**

**-**

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

* * *

I watched the city below me with hollow eyes. The darkness hid me well. My wings flexed a bit as a light breeze chilled me. I knew I shouldn't be here. This wasn't my turf.

This was _**Gotham City**_.

_He _would be pissed if he saw me here. But maybe that's why I did it. No, not to anger him. To see him; I wanted to see him. This was probably just my lonely side wanting some sort of companionship. It was sad that I was trying to find companionship in _him_.

He was one to vote me out of the Justice League. He would do anything for Diana, wouldn't he? Or maybe it was because he really did hate me. I didn't blame him; I wouldn't blame any of them for hating me. They had every right to hate me after what I had done. _**I **_even hated myself.

Yes, it's sad. My whole being is just so sad now. Everything I do is just sad now. It's pathetic.

_**I **_am pathetic.

I should have never come to the Justice League. John's words were sweet and luring, but what made me actually think that I could go back and think that everything would go back to the way it was? Okay, so I knew it wouldn't be the same but I just didn't want to go on without my friends anymore.

_Friends_? Did I have any right to call them my friends now? I had no idea.

"What are you doing here?"

Ah, I knew he would find me sooner or later.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

I didn't need to turn to see that it was the Dark Knight behind me but I turned anyway. I wanted to _see _him. He blended so well in the darkness. All that could be seen were the glowing slits of his eyes and just very slightly, the tracings of his dark form.

I smiled at him.

It was odd. It was very rare for me to smile yet here I was doing it in front of the Batman. That probably made it even odder.

My smile never faded and I went back to looking down at the city below.

"I'm just enjoying the view." I answered barely above a whisper but I'm positive that he still heard me. Nothing passes him.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I really do enjoy the view. Honestly, Bruce, do you really think I'm that _cold_?" I asked using his real name out of spite. I suppose I liked pissing him off.

"But that's not why you came here." He said firmly and I nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm lonely." I answered simply.

"What makes you think that I care?" He asked a bit harshly for my liking.

"I know you don't care." I said closing my eyes. I just wanted to sleep forever.

"You're not making any sense. If you know I don't care then why do you bother?" He was standing next to me now. I could sense it.

"You're the world's greatest detective. Figure it out."

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know._

"I can't figure something out if I don't have enough clues." He said darkly. Then again, his tone is always dark.

"The truth is, I don't really know why I think you can save me from this loneliness. I… I suppose I thought…." I trailed off and I opened my eyes. My view was still the city. I suddenly didn't have the guts to look at him. He was silent. It was as if his silence was demanding me to continue. "I suppose I thought that since you seem so alone then you knew how to save me from it."

I knew I sounded so stupid. I knew I didn't make any sense. But now that I think on, I guess that is why I came to Batsy. Because I thought that since he was alone then he could help me solve my own loneliness. Or maybe that since we were both alone then maybe we could find… something in each other.

So stupid. I know.

He was still silent. My eyes darted over to him. He was like a statue, except for his cape flowing in the wind. I felt so immature compared to him. Did everyone feel that way compared to him?

I let a sigh escape past my lips.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this. I know you don't want to hear it." I said softly. I didn't feel like myself anymore. What was wrong with me? "I wish that I could give you a better explanation… for why I'm here. But I guess I really don't know why."

The silence was like torture. I didn't know what was going on now. I felt like I was in a dream. I'm confused. Someone help…

No.

I don't deserve anyone's help. I don't deserve happiness. Why was I still looking for it?

Because I'm pathetic.

_Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how._

My fist clenched. I'm so angry… with myself. Why am I bothering him? Him, of all people. What is wrong with me!? Have I finally lost my mind? I must have…

"Shayera…" His voice was so calm, so comforting.

I didn't deserve it!

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly.

Without another word, without a second chance, without warning I flew high up into the night sky.

_Pathetic_. That's all I am.

* * *

There will be a sequel to this fanfic. :D


End file.
